Gotham City (TV Series)
Gotham City is an American crime television series developed by Bruno Heller, and is based on the character Batman. It airs on Fox. Created by Bruno Heller, and Christopher Nolan 2014-2015 Cast * Josh Brolin as Thomas Wayne / Batman- 24/24 * Aaron Paul as Detective James Gordon- 24/24 * Donal Louge as Harvey Bullock- 19/24 * Erin Richards as Vicki Vale- 22/24 * Derrick Luke as John Stewart * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth Recurring * Eric Bana as Roman Sionis / The Black Mask- 14/24 *Jaime Bell as Edward Nygma *Jessica Pare as Selina Kyle / The Cat *David Giontoli as DA Harvey Dent *Zoe Saladana as Fish Mooney *Tom Selleck as Carmine Falcone- 10/24 *Emma Watson as Katrina Armstrong/ Spybuster *Stephen Amell as Andrew Stonehaven *Chris Pratt as Henry Allen *Tom Holland as Cillian Darcy *Sophie Turner as Lorcan Darcy Episodes # "Pilot Part One"- Thomas Wayne begins to start training with the League Of Assassins, but he discovers Ra's Al Ghul's true intentions, so he travels back to Gotham City. Ten Years later, Thomas asks Detective James Gordon, if he could join the GCPD, but Detective Gordon wants Thomas to stay out of his son Bruce Wayne's murder case. Thomas creates the vigilante persona of the Batman and kills a mob boss who works for Carmine Falcone. # "Pilot Part Two"- Detective Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigate the murder of a crime family member. Meanwhile A young woman named Selina Kyle goes to Thomas Wayne for help, when she claims that her father was murdered by the same killer. Thomas as Batman investigates the murders, and captures the killer. Commissioner Loeb gives Detective Gordon, an assignment to go after the Batman. # "Lock-up"- A vigilante called Lock-Up begins killing former Arkham Asylum inmates, so James and Harvey go after him. Meanwhile Batman investigates, and discovers that Lock Up is Lyle Bolton, a deranged criminal. Lock-Up then shoots Harvey in the shoulder, and captures James and reveals to him why he is targeting him. Batman arrives, and fights Lock-Up, and is forced to break his neck, in order to save James. Later, an ex flame of James's named Barbara Kean ( Brittany Snow) arrives and asks to get back together with him. # "Trial Of Love"-Barbara Kean tells Gordon that she wants to get back together with him but he begins to feel conflicted when Carmine Falcone's thugs begin attacking Gotham City. Meanwhile, Alfred sets Thomas up on a date with Vicki Vale, in hopes to have Thomas get over Martha's death. Thomas leaves and as Batman, interrogates Falcone for information. Batman kills Falcone's men, and swears that the next time they meet he will kill him. # "The Riddle Begins"- Thomas gets a strange E mail, and asks his old friend Lucius Fox, to track down his whereabouts, Lucius tells Thomas that it was sent by a man by the name of Edward Nygma. Edward begins a crime spree in Gotham, and captures Vicki after discovering her connection with Thomas Wayne. Batman rushes to save her, and fights Nygma, but looses. Later, Thomas goes to Lucius to help improves his skills as the Batman. # "Full House"- Oswald Cobblepot murders Falcone's daughter, and leaves her tied up for dead. Falcone then hires a man named Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot (Jai Courtney) to kill him. Thomas learns about Deadshot, and goes to confront him. Batman arrives, and hides Oswald in the Batcave, but Deadshot reveals his deception and before he can shoot Falcone, Batman arrives, and duels against Deadshot, he then throws him out of a window. # Full House Part Two"- Falcone decides to hire a man named Deathstroke (Manu Bennett) to kill Oswald. Thomas meets an old friend named Andrew Stonehaven. As the Batman Thomas goes to protect Oswald from Deathstroke. Then Batman almost kills Deathstroke, when Gordon arrives, and Batman disappears. At the end it shows Andrew brining back Pinewood, a Metahuman creation program. # "Man-Bat"- A scientist named Kirk Langstrom steals an untested serum, that transforms him into a bat. Thomas goes to Andrew for help, when he learns that Kirk stole the Metahuman serum. Thomas as Batman goes to stop Man-Bat, when he targets a former colleague, Lucius arrives, and gives him a cure. Later, a man named the Black Mask shoots Falcone dead, and takes over his army. # "Merry Christmas"- Thomas decides to take a day off from being Batman, so he, Vicki and Alfred go to the annual Christmas Tree event, but a group of men called the False Face break in and starts shooting everyone. Thomas, Alfred and Vicki are able to escape. Thomas later goes out as Batman and interrogates Nathaniel Barnes, a suspect. He then reveals about the Black Mask's plan for Gotham. Black Mask kidnaps James, and Barbara, forcing Batman to save them. Batman fights Black Mask, but looses when Black Mask stabs him with a knife, and kicks him off of a building, ending in a cliffhanger. # "Spybuster": 2 weeks later Thomas gets healed, but he discovers a Vigilante named Spybuster arrives in Gotham stopping crime, but in a murderous fashion. So Thomas decides to become the Batman again to stop this Spybuster. When he makes it to the Spybuster they fight until Spybuster disappears. Meanwhile in Pinewood Labs Andrew's assistant Katrina almost kills him when she says he is doing illegal work I know it! At the end Andrew enters a secret room, and opens a door revealing a man made of Clay. # "Wrong Guy"- Detective Gordon gets framed by a murder he didn't commit, so Alfred persuades Thomas to investigate. Thomas as Batman discovers that a Meta-Human with the ability to turn into anyone he touches, Batman defeats him, he then reverts back to Basil Karlo. Later, Katrina tells Thomas that Andrew created Meta-Humans, and Batman goes to confront his friend. John Stewart breaks in, and fights Batman, he then knocks out John and locks him in the Batcave. # " Reckoning"- Thomas has Alfred keep an eye on John Stewart, while Thomas heads after Andrew as Batman. When he finds Andrew he says I have been Expecting you Batman. He says all of these meta human attacks are caused by me. Then they fight until Andrew unleashes a Strong man named Bane on him. At the end Thomas gets locked up by Bane, and Andrew unmasks him to be Thomas. # "Escape Plan"- Andrew reveals to Thomas that he has been working with the Black Mask this whole time. Alfred is forced to tell John Thomas's secret, in order for them to rescue Thomas, so Alfred calls an old army friend named James Spaedern, to pose as a guard, they then break inside and rescue Thomas. Later, a woman named Fish Mooney visits Black Mask, and he tells her to kill Falcone, and she leaves. # "The Hunt Goes On"- Batman begins a manhunt on the Black Mask, and goes to Detective Gordon for assistance. Detective Gordon and Batman hunt down a possible lead, but find only dead men wearing "black masks". Meanwhile, John contemplates whether to reveal Thomas's secret identity as the Batman, or to keep it a secret. Thomas discovers that Black Mask will be at a Gala, so he goes undercover. Thomas as Batman decides to kill Black Mask, but he wins again, and nearly kills Batman, until John comes and and shoots Black Mask in the shoulder and escapes. John asks Thomas to help him investigate his brothers murder, and kill the one responsible. Later, Fish Mooney kills Falcone, and then breaks Edward Nygma out of jail, to get revenge on Batman. # "Riddles Never Die"- The Riddler and Fish plans a bank robbery. Thomas and Alfred feel conflicted to stop them, so Alfred reveals that his god-daughter named Tatsu Yamishario is a vigilante known as Katana. Batman and Katana team up, to stop Riddler. Meanwhile, Andrew kidnaps Vicki, and sends her to Black Mask, who then knocks her out. #"The Darcy Twins Part 1" - Lorcan Darcy is a kind-hearted and lonely inmate in Arkham Asylum until her childhood friend, Harleen Quinzel arrived to help her. Until, Lorcan discovers that she must defeat her twin brother, Cillian. Batman and Katana discovers Cillian's being insane with a drug he took known as ACE Medicine and offer Lorcan a full pardon if she join forces with them. #"The Darcy Twins Part 2" - Batman and Katana team up with Lorcan to take on Cillian but Lorcan finds out that Harleen Quinzel is actually Cillian's sidekick and girlfriend known as Harley Quinn. Lorcan gains her fury and take on Cillian for revenge for abusing her. #" Scientist"- Thomas meets his old Friend Henry Allen when Thomas begins searching for Vicki. Then Henry discovers Thomas's secret identity as Batman. Later, Batman and Henry team up and saves Vicki from Black Mask. Henry later, creates Thomas a new suit, and heads back to Central City. Henry gets caught by the Particle Accelerator explosion, putting him into a coma. #"Blood"- Andrew steals the ACE Medicine, turning him into a Meta-Human, and now wants to hunt down the Batman. Andrew operating as Blood holds up the GCPD building, and leaves a message stating if the Batman doesn't arrive, he will blow up the building. Meanwhile Thomas reveals his secret to Katrina, and asks her to track down his location. Batman arrives and fights Blood, but Blood reveals that Vicki, Detective Gordon, and Harvey are strapped to a bomb, Batman sends John, Alfred and Tatsu to save them. Batman goes to find Vicki, but Blood shoots her, causing her to fall out of a window. In anger, Batman breaks Blood's neck. Later, Thomas asks Katrina if he could join the team, as he learns that Black Mask was also responsible for Vicki's death. #"Blast From The Past"- Thomas gets a call from Leslie Thompkins (Uma Thurman) to head to New York City, and meet with a man named Dylan Trek. Thomas, Katrina and John head to New York, where they find Leslie dead, and a message. Katrina tracks the address to a building called Zeus Industries, so Batman infiltrates the building, and discovers that a man named Maxie Zeus tells him he has a way for Bruce, Vicki and most recently Leslie to come back to life, but he reveals that Hugo Strange has the serum. Katrina tells Batman not to kill Zeus, and they travel back to Gotham City. #"Playing With Fire"- A new vigilante called Firefly begins targeting high profile CEO's, and Thomas Wayne is on the list. Thomas has Katrina look up Firefly, and is shocked to discover that Garfield Lynn's was a former employee at Wayne Enterprises, and was fired for his fire suit invention. Thomas convinces Firefly not to kill him, and Detective Gordon arrests him. A man called The Dollmaker is shown watching Detective Gordon and Barbara walk home, as he smiles. #"The Doll Maker"- Thomas goes to kill a corrupt police officer, but when he is about to confront him, The Doll Maker suddenly appears, and kills him. Meanwhile, Fish meets up with John to discuss a job offer, but John contemplates if it's the right decision. Thomas Later, The Doll Maker kidnaps Detective Gordon, and Barbara. The Doll Maker then reveals his identity as Baron Mathis, one of James' first cases. Batman and John wearing a ski mask comes in, and manages to kill Doll Maker. James realizes that Batman is a true hero, even though he disagrees with his methods. In The End, Katrina finds new information about Black Mask. #"Cutting It Close"- Katrina sends Thomas on a lead in Black Mask's whereabouts. Thomas tracks down Roman Sionis's daughter, and she reveals that her father is dead, Thomas reveals that her father is alive, and is now a criminal called Black Mask. Meanwhile, Fish breaks into John's house and steals a device, therefore learning that John works with the Batman. Thomas heads back to Wayne Manor, where he sees Black Mask. Black Mask shoots Thomas, supposedly killing him, ending in a cliffhanger. #"This Is It"- Thomas wakes up in an abandoned warehouse, and Black Mask reveals that he was part of the reason Bruce was killed. Meanwhile, John and Katrina work together to find Thomas, so John goes to his ex flame Fiona Michaels (Lauren German). Fiona tracks down Thomas, at a warehouse, so John, Alfred and Katrina along with Fiona arrive to rescue Thomas. After that, Batman is almost killed by Black Mask, until John tells Batman, that this is your chance to end this, Batman then stabs Black Mask, and throws his body out of the window. In The End, a woman named The Joker kills a man, but then starts laughing maniacally, and dresses the man's body up as "Batman". Category:Batman Category:TV Series Category:FOX Category:Gotham City Category:Gotham City (TV Series)